School Life Of A Teenage Werewolf
by WerewolfUnikitty
Summary: Rubp?width 60&imageid 1227019y Rawson is your average everyday teenage girl except she has one dark secret she is a werewolf...
1. Chapter 1

School Life For A Teenage Werewolf

Chapter 1

Journey to a new beginning

I look at my empty bed and glance to my fully packed suitcase full of all my clothes and other things. I slowly close the suitcase and walk out of my room, down the stairs and out of my house, before I enter the car I turn around and gaze upon the Victorian terraced house that I have spent most of my life in. My name is Ruby Rebecca Rawson , I am 13 years old and I am a werewolf. I have two siblings a younger sister named Laura and an older brother name Gerald. I am on my was to Silver Nightshade Nursery, Primary, Grammar School and University. My parents (also werewolves) decided it would be right for me to stay and study with others of my kind. I feel weird as a werewolf but I am used to it as used to brushing my teeth or brushing my hair, but everything about myself WILL not get in the way or my studies even transformations.

"Ruby! Stop daydreaming!" My Father shouts impatiently. I sigh and get into the car,my sister is also next to me as she is attending the Primary School. We both sit silently in our green uniforms representing our house Howling Moon. I personally hate my uniform especially the awful bows.

"Don't you two girls look gorgeous" Dad says breaking the silence.

"Yeah I wish" I mutter to myself.

"Don't worry sweetheart cheer up you will be seeing Alexis soon" My Dad smiles.

"I'm nervous" My sister cries.

"Don't be sis , you'll do fine" I say as I manage a smile.

The clouds start to become thicker and gray and then it starts to pour with rain. I look up to the sky as we drive onto the motorway and watch the rain fall on the land. After a while I drift to sleep and I am abruptly awoken with my Father telling me that we have arrived. I look out the window and gaze at the huge grey manor of Silver Nightshade Nursery, Primary, Grammar School and University For The Gifted.


	2. Chapter 2:A School With A Very Long Name

School Life For A Teenage Werewolf

Chapter 2

A School With A Very Very Long Name

Our school is located on the Bodmin Moor outside of a town called Upton Wood. The villagers are more than happy to have a school here as our headteacher encourages us to be polite on our daily runs especially dog walkers (as in the past I have heard students bark at the dogs but I think its just a rumour) but all the villagers seem nice enough I suppose. The house is grey and sinister and looms over even the tallest of people, when I was younger I used to be terrified of it and would never go near it.

I get out of the car , followed by my sister and my father. There are people walking by us some young some old. My dad gets out our stuff from the boot and hands me my suitcase.

"Are you going to give your Alpha a kiss little cub?" jokingly my Dad says.

"I'm not your little cub anymore Father" I reply but I reluctanly kiss him anyway , as I do I am greeted by his usual spearmint smell.

"Right sweetheart I'm going to take your little sister over to the primary school section but you have fun and I hope you have fun" my Dad shouts as the sound of noisy kids drowns him out. He waves then drags my sister over to find the primary school section. I walk over and spot out of the crowd of heads, my primary school friend Alexis.

"Alexis!" I scream as I run over to her nearly tripping over on the gravel driveway.

"Ruby!" She turns around and I see her for the first time since the end of the summer term, her dark chocolate like skin and hair to match and her uniform already covered in mud probably from playing with her three younger brothers.

We both howl like wolves like we used to do in Primary as a sort of greeting and we can't help but giggle.

"How are you then, been a long time?" she asks.

"I'm good things have been quite different since my first transformation" I reply.

"Don't you know it!" she shouts " My parents now told me because I am a fully grown wolf that I have to do my bit around the house and that isn't fun"

The school bell interrupts our chatter and we all follow the green blazers into a line the red blazers of the vampires on the other side we don't dare to look at them. We look for the first years and join in their line , standing like soldiers as we were trained to in Primary are then marched into the assembly were the head Miss Crawford stands silently over us , she is an old lady with more wrinkles than I could count but she has the eyes of a hawk.

"Alexia Rufus, why are your clothes so muddy your a werewolf not a pig!" she bellows.

"Sorry Miss my brothers pushed me in a muddy puddle" she replies meekly (Alexis is quite a fiesty but even she is scared of Miss Crawford)

"Well see to it that you get cleaned up after the assembly and take some advice from your lovely friend next to you" she cries.

"Yes Miss" .

Alexis moves swiftly into her seat next to me and we wait for Miss Crawford to begin her welcoming speech. The band start playing a piece of Mozart and then at the end Miss Crawford stands up from her seat , thanks the band and begins:

"Hello Year 7 and welcome to Silver Nightshade Grammar School For Werewolves and Vampires, I welcome back to those who attended Primary Education and welcome to those who have just started. We will first like to go over dormitories, then we will go on to rules and then tutors." She picks up a big parchment of paper and unravels it and begins " Ladies First, Room 57 Lucy Granger and Amy Rose , Room 58 ... ... ... ... ... ... Room 67 Ruby Rawson and Alexis Rufus"

We smile at each other in glee that we will be in the same room together.

After she read out all the names for boys and girls and vampires and werewolves she places it down on a white marble table , and picks up another obviously the rules and unravels " Here are the rules , failure to comply by them could result in your permenant expulsion from the establishment.

1. Everyone gets along , so no attacks on different races

2. No Foul Language , no swearing and no words like mutt , mongrel etc.

3. Vampires will not be allowed outside on full moons.

4. Werewolves will perform a 5km run around the grounds and due to the vampires vulnerablilty to sunlight , vampires will run it at 10 pm.

5. Vampires are banned from drinking off humans.

6. Werewolves on the 5km run may encounter humans and must be polite with them and their animals.

7. Be well mannered to all teachers at all times.

8. No transforming into bats or wolves at any time.

9. No Technology is permitted anywhere and if could it will be smashed.

I hope all of you abide by these rules and that you respect them at all times. Now onto tutors , Werewolves you will have Mrs Lancy as your tutor and vampires..." Everyone looks over at the vampires and they look back at us with this cold harsh stare. "Also remember your house names and mottos , werewolves yours is Howling Wolf with the motto luncti inde lunam which means, United by the moon and the Vampire's house Blood Fang with the motto Et per eam in sanguine iunctu which means, United with blood and by it." Miss Crawford exclaims.

"Well everyone if you would like to make your way to your dormitories ... Single File..." Miss Crawford exclaims as we all rush out , vampires pushing werewolves and werewolves pushing vampires. Me and Alexia walk through what seems to be an endless maze of rooms until we find ours. The door is oak wood , I grab the doorknob and open it to find two beds, a telephone and a bathroom. The covers of our duvets are green and grey like our houses' coat of arms and it smells like lavender. The whole room smells like polish as I use my werewolf skill of smell. I look out the window and notice the light fading from the sky so me and Alexia take off our clothes, put on our green and grey night gowns , brush our teeth and jump into our beds. I let myself be taken into the Land of Dreams


	3. Chapter 3:School is dead boring

School Life For A Teenage Werewolf

Chapter 3

School is **dead **boring

I am disturbed from my sleep by a knock on the door and a disgruntled shout to wake up. I look up to check my watch and it says the time is 7.00am, I slowly get out of bed and make a tired good morning to Alexis, I change into my school clothes and wash myself. Me and Alexis both leave our room and march tiredly to the dining hall. I am instanlly met with the overwhelming noise of about 1000 children chattering in a hall that was probably used as the ballroom back in time as you can see the delightful decorations and artwork on the ceiling. I look up to see the two signs above each counter , one saying Werewolves Only and the other Vampires only. I gaze over at the Vampire's counter and look at them being served blood in IV Bags with straws poking out and the NHS Blood Donation logo on the front. I am then served my breakfast of bacon, sausages , black pudding and scrambled egg; delicious. I then join Alexis who is already scoffing her's breakfast down like a wolf on a two seated table, I also start eating like her.

"Good sleep?" She asks with her mouth full.

"Yeah I suppose but I am tired" I reply.

"Yeah but we'll get used it".

We are then interuppted by my brother Gerald, a prefect who attends the University who is holding a piece of paper.

"Here is your timetable Little Cub" he jeers.

"I'm not a Little Cub anymore Gerald so please stop saying it" I reply angryily.

"Awww did I make Little Cub cry" he says mockingly.

I get up and grab his arm and twist it behind his back.

"Don't call me it again or I will break your arm" I shout.

"Okay looks like someone is a bit more fiesty and moody after their first transformation" he mutters.

I let go and he waves back at me, I sit down and continue to wolf down my breakfast. I finish and then check at my timetable, I look and see that I have Art with Miss Joy, then English with Mrs Iremonger for first two periods, I sigh as I love English and I will be missing part of it due to the fact that part of werewolf tradition is to visit younger siblings of a pack at second lesson to see how they are. My thoughts are interrupted by the bell signalling the start of morning lessons. Me and Alexis hand in our plates and cutlery and then walk to find our Art Class. After 10 minutes we find our class lining outside our class and the first person in line is...

"Alexis , Ruby what an annoyance that we are in the same classes"

Aurelie a vampire who is probably one of the richest children here, hates every werewolf here including teachers and likes to get her own way. She has pale skin like snow, lips like the blood she drinks and jet black hair. She always keeps her uniform in pristine and is the most popular vampire in the school.

"And the same to you" Alexis says spitting on the ground.

"You werewolves are so disgusting" Aurelie says bitterly.

We walk past with our heads up and wait at the end of the queue, next to some other old Primary School friends called Nathaniel, his girlfriend Jessica and his two friends Angus and Darren.

"Oh hey Ruby" Angus and Darren says simultanousely .

"Hey Ruby" Nathaniel says tiredly holding Jess' hand.

"Hey Guys" I say.

We then are greeted by Miss Joy a vampire who has short purple hair and is wearing a brown dress with black waistcoat.

"Right Class get yourselves in and sit down" she shouts.

We all march in and stand behind our desks, me next to Alexis and Darren and Jess and Nathaniel facing the opposite direction to us. We all say Good Morning to Miss, then we are granted permission to sit at our seats. Miss then tells some information about Van Gogh, tells us what are task is and then we are left to do our work.

I slyly turn my head to the overside of the classroom and peer over at the vampires, they have their backs turned away from them like some symbolic reason. I then hear the second bell signalling second period, I pack my stuff away and we are all dismissed. I walk with Alexis down to the main hall. When we get their I go over to my sister who is talking with Alexis' brothers.

"Hey Sis how is everything?" I ask.

"Good, although the vampires are all mean to us because they all can transform and everything" she replies.

"Well you tell them that makes you a bit less weird and freaky than them" I say encouragingly.

"Will do Sis" She says and gives me a hug "Love you Ruby" .

"I love you to Laura".

I then wave goodbye to her as I meet up with Alexis , Angus and Nathaniel who have visited their younger siblings. We walk back to lesson, knock on the door and enter into Mrs Iremonger's Classroom. Miss Iremonger has hair as black as the night , red eyes that sparkle under the light and she is wearing a dark purple dress.

The first thing I notice is the Iron Curtain that divides vampires to werewolves, were there are two to a desk and that no one looks at one another.

"Were have you four been?" Mrs Iremonger asks.

"Sorry Miss we just had to go and see our siblings" Nathaniel replies boldly.

"You are all Werewolves right?" Mrs Iremonger questions.

We all nod.

"Well go find a seat then" She mutters.

I can't sit next to Alexis so I make do and sit next to Jess. She has short brown hair and green eyes; a typical werewolf.

"Hey is it ok if I sit next to you?" I ask.

"Yeah sure" She replies.

I get my pencil case out;it is has little wolf eyes and a mouth, my Dad picked it out for me.

"I like your pencil case" she says enviously.

"Thank you my Dad got it for me but I don't really like it, its a bit babyish" I confess.

"Tell you what I will trade my Joker pencil case for yours" she bargains.

"Uh ok sure"

"Cool"

I take out all my stationary and so does says she needs to leave the room for a minute so she hopes we will be on our best behaviour. I am feeling so noisy that I start to listen into some of the vampires conversations, most are really dull like talking about favourite blood type and how much money they have.

"Is that mutt listening on our conversations?" One girl says, who I recognise as Isobelle from Primary School.

Instantly all the werewolves head turn to face her with expressions of near to ripping her head off.

"What did you just say?!" I ask angrily.

"I said stop listening into our conversations you mutt!" She says viciously, her fangs showing.

Most werewolf boys stand up including Angus,Nathaniel and Darren, fists clenched and fangs also showing.

"You should shut up fangy before I hit you!" Nathaniel shouts.

"Nathaniel STOP!" Jessica pleas.

"Aww is your ugly girlfriend trying to stop little doggy from becoming a fur ball" Isobelle hisses.

"What did you just say about me?" Jess asks, fangs pointed.

"Oh she said that your ugly fur ball" Aurelie sneers.

"Right that's it your DEAD!" Nathaniel shouts throwing a book at Isobelle's head.

"Ow!" Isobelle screams.

"And you don't call my best friend's girlfriend, ugly or a furball!" Angus screams throwing a book at Aurelie.

"Ow that bloody hurt!" Aurelie cries.

By this time everyone is up, with fangs out, staring down each other.

Suddenly Isobelle's twin brother Denis comes up and punches Nathaniel in the nose making him to bleed.

"Don't you hit my sister again you Mongrel!" Denis threats.

Nathaniel leaps and scratches Denis along the face causing him to scream in agony and fall to the ground.

By this time Aurelie's brother Alexandrie lunges at Angus but he dodges him, Jess' then grabs a book and wacks his head causing him to fall unconsious. Everyone is just about to fight each other when we hear:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! PUT ALL YOUR FANGS AWAY NOW!" Mrs Iremonger screams.

Everyone turns quickly around to see Mrs Iremonger standing at the door , her face tomato red and her hair messed up, discreetly everyone puts away their fangs.

"JESSICA BASSKETFIELD GO AND GET A NURSE FOR THE INJURED!" Mrs Iremonger booms.

"Yes Miss" Jess meekly says and scurries off outside of the classroom.

"Before you are dismissed I would like to find out other than Aurelie and Alexandrie Parkinson, Angus Johnston, Nathaniel Tegg and Isobelle Bentley who was involved in the incident?"

No one answers.

"Right well then everyone has a 2 hour detention afterschool tonight and if you don't own up by then it will be a whole week detention and I would like to see those 5 tomorrow, you may go" Mrs Iremonger says animalistically.

Everyone quickly rushes out and we all go to tutor. Miss Lancy is there in the middle of a speech and Thank God she is a werewolf! , with black hair (a bit darker than mine) , emerald green eyes and a brown pinafore dress similar to younger sisters, she smells like tea and Jaffa Cakes.

"Ruby Rawson are you smelling me?" Miss Lancy questions.

"Err yes Miss" I say sheepishly.

No one laughs, everyone just takes it in, it is just instinct; everyone does it at one point or another.

"So then Ruby what do I smell like?" she asks.

"Jaffa Cakes and Tea Miss" I mutter.

"Well at least I don't smell like the dead sheep I accidentally murdered and ate yesterday" Miss Lancy jokes.

Everyone smiles and we all sit down and listen to Miss call out the register, after everything that has happened I feel calmer as I go to break.

Its 3.00pm, the end of the school day well not for us. We all line up outside the detention room, everyone is staring harsh looks at one another, stares that could kill;literally. A random werewolf teacher named Mr Lupin appears and he opens the door and instructs us to go in. I sit next to the only 'survivors' of the gang Angus , Jessica, Alexis and Darren who are both deep in thought. We are allowed to do work but I have none so I get out my Hunger Games book and begin to read. After half an hour of reading I hear whispers from one of the vampire tables. I know that me being nosy got us all in detention but I can't resist the temptation to listen in.

"It was that mutt that did it" says one brown haired girl vampire looking at me.

"Yeah she was lucky she I didn't punch her" another one whispers.

"Should we beat her up after class?"

"Nah not unless you want the whole school fighting"

"I wouldn't mi-"

"Shhhhhhhh stop talking" Mr Lupin orders.

They then become quiet so I whisper to Jess, Angus, Darren and Alexis

"Hey are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Nah why would we be?" Angus whispers.

"Well I kinda did cause that fight" I say guiltily.

"No they did, they were the ones that called you a mutt" Jess replies casually.

"Oh ok thanks gu-"

"What don't you four understand about a silent detention?" Mr Lupin asks.

"Sorry Sir" We chant.

"Well times up anyways so I will escort you to the dining hall for your dinner"

We all get up and follow Mr Lupin to the deserted and ghostly quiet dining hall. We line up at the Werewolves Counter and we are horrified to find that we only get one slice of bacon and some mashed up carrots and parsnips. Feeling grumpy I sit next to Alexis who is not looking too keen on her food.

"One piece of bacon! I'm a werewolf for goodness sake, I'm a carnivore!" she cries.

"Yeah but I'm still starving" I say as I wolf down it all in a matter of minutes by this time it is coming up to 6.30 and bedtime is usually 8.00, so me and Alexis say goodbye to Jess, Angus and Darren and head down to visit Nathaniel. When we get their I see Nathaniel on one side of the room facing the overway to Denis, Alexandrie, Aurelie and Isobelle in a circle of beds talking they look up when I come in.

"Decided to come back and listen in to our conversation Ruby the Mutt" Aurelie spits.

"No I have come to see someone largely more important than you actually" I say bitterly.

Alexis spits on the ground as she usually does when she sees them just so she can make fun of their disgusted faces.

"Hey Nathaniel, how are you?" I ask politely.

"Bored, I have got nothing to do and I have to stay overnight with those 5 fangyies" Nathaniel say grumpily.

"What did you just say to me fleabag?!" Aurelie shouts.

"Watch your mouth young lady or I will be reporting you" Says an Irish Nurse who must be a werewolf.

"Sorry" Aurelie says sarcastically.

"No dear Nathaniel you will be going back to the dormitory tonight so I will leave you to get your stuff and go"

"Thanks Nurse Speckled-Star" Nathaniel says cheerfully

"No problem Nathaniel but try and keep out of trouble" she says smiling.

He gets out of bed and gets his schoolbag, spits on the ground by the vampires and walks with us.

"Right my room is on the second floor but thanks for getting me from that boring place well apart Nurse Speckled-Star" he say thankingly.

"How come you know her so well?" Alexis asks.

"Oh my parents and her are good friends!" he shouts as he runs down the corridor and out of sight.

"Well we better be getting ready for bed" I suggest.

"Yeah anyways race you back to our room" She say jokingly.

"Its on!" I laugh.

I of course win the race.

We get out of a school clothes and change into our nighties and each have baths, I then fall into bed and instantly fall asleep.

What a day.


	4. Chapter 4: Justice Day

School Life For A Teenage Werewolf

Chapter 4

Justice Day

I am disturbed from my sleep by a knock at the door, I climb out of bed and pull on my dressing gown. I open the door and see a smiling ginger haired Howling Wolf prefect who must be Monica and behind her is a brown haired Blood Fang prefect who is scowling at me who must be Liliya (My brother told me about both of them)

"Are you Ruby Rawson?" She asks.

I nod.

"You be required to see Miss Crawford after breakfast replacing your first lesson of English" says Monica politely.

"Ok we I will be there" I reply.

"Yes and your going to be in big trouble" Lilyia sneers.

"Professionalism Liliya, your a prefect now aren't you mean't to be finding the others from your house" Monica replies annoyed.

"I almost forget" Liliya says sarcastically and struts off.

"By the way, I was not told by Mrs Iremonger that I would be punished" I ask confused.

"Oh well she was informed all right"

Aurelie or Isobelle probably I think.

"Ok thank you for informing" I say nervously.

"No problem and good luck" she says holding my hand, not even giving the slightest comfort but making me even more anxious, I close the door as she walks away.

"What was that all about?" Alexis asks already fully dressed.

"Don't even ask" I reply "Oh and by the way your jacket has some mud on it" I point out.

"What" She looks down "Oh damn how the hell did happen" she remarks.

"Only God knows with you" I giggle.

I get dressed and we make our way down to the Hall. We line up for our breakfast and I am served the same as yesterday but instead the scrambled egg is replaced by hash browns. I sit next to Alexis and we both massacre our breakfast silently. I am startled to hear the bell ring, everyone starts packing up.

"You'll be fine" she says hugging me, giving me a little sense of reassurance. We both howl like wolves and get some dirty looks from some of the vampires. I grab my bag and walk down the corridor seeing Jess, Angus and Nathaniel.

"Hey" they say sheepishly.

"Hi" I reply.

We walk together in silence to Miss Crawford's Office and see Alexandrie, Denis, Aurelie, Isobelle, Liliya and Monica are sitting outside her office. We sit next to Monica and silently wait for Miss Crawford. After what seems like an age she finally appears from her office.

"Come in" she croaks.

Monica and Liliya lead in and we follow. We also stand patiently until are allowed we sit down.

"Now" she starts "HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A FIGHT IN A CLASS!" everyone jumps at the sudden outburst.

"YOU ARE ALL A DISGRACE TO THIS SCHOOL! YOU HAVE CAUSED SERIOUS DAMAGES TO YOUR PEERS" Aurelie starts crying and I feel I might any second to.

"NATHANIEL TEGG, SCRATCHING ANOTHER PEER'S FACE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE NOT A CAT!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Miss" he stutters.

"WELL YOU BETTER BE SORRY! JESSICA BASKEFIELD CAUSING A BOY TO FALL UNCONSIOUS FOR CALLING YOU UGLY? ISOBELLE AND AURELIE THE LANGUAGE THAT YOU SAID TO ALL OF THEM IS ABSOLUTELY APPALING AND DISGRACEFUL! I STATED THE DAY BEFORE THE RULES ABOUT BAD LANGUAGE LIKE THAT! ALEXANDRIE, ANGUS AND DENIS GETTING INVOLVING IN THE FIGHT MAKES YOU KNOW BETTER YOURSELVES. AND YOU RUBY RAWSON THE CATALYST THAT SPARKED A FIGHT AND THEN YOU ONLOOK YOUR FRIENDS DEMISE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE NOSEYNESS IN MY SCHOOL AT ANY LEVELS DO YOU HEAR ME? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

"Sorry Miss" we chant blankly.

Monica and Liliya are sitting there blankly.

"You may all go" Miss Crawford blurts out.

We silently get our bags and walk out, we have missed our chance to see our siblings which has made us even more all remain silent as we walk to our class of History. We knock on the door and apoligise for being late to lesson. We spend the whole lesson in silence and just do our work. We arrive at tutor on time, Miss Lancy tells us to meet at 5pm in the dining hall for what is going to happen. I realise that tonight is a full moon and it makes me reassured I get a lay in. We are then dismissed and go to break. I meet up with Alexis in the gardens.

"So how did your thing go?" she asks.

"Awful she shouted at all of us" I say sighing.

"Oh well cheer up its a full moon today!" she says cheerily.

"Yay aren't I excited" I say sarcastically.

"Oh isn't someone a moody cub today?" Alexis teases.

"Don't call me that!" I shout pushing her into a puddle.

She gets up and pushes me in and we both start laughing. We both then make our way to the toilet to cleanup and then make our way to Science. Me and Alexis are put next two werewolfs called Zofia and Megan, who are obviously new , by Mr Lupin. They are quite quiet but we manage to spark up a conversation.

"So what do your parents do for jobs?" Zofia asks.

"My mom is a teacher and my dad is an account" Megan replies.

"My parents are nurses" I say joining in.

"Mine are bankers" Says Alexis sounding really 'excited'.

After we are given some work to do with insects. There is question which asks 'What is a mosquito?'. I write ' A vampire' .

Our next lesson is Drama which is totally boring, we were told by the vampire teacher Mrs Fire, to do performances on Vampires and Werewolves. She says we cannot transform in the piece which is hardly fair seeing as that is what we do best. One group of Werewolf Boys decide to a piece on the fight yesterday and everyone bursts out laughing, everyone except the vampires. After we have lunch which is Sausages and Mash which I found delightful and you could see it on my face;literally.

We then have a double debating lesson up to 4.30pm. The topic is 'whether werewolves should be considered wild animals'. Great thanks Miss Joy for fuelling the Vampires who are for. We have an hour to prepare and I am elected to speak. Miss Joy then asks the two speakers to come up for the hour debate.

I begin "This house believes that Werewolves should not be considered wild animals because we are more normal than a vampire, do we suck blood? Do we not sleep ever? We are nearer to human than they are.

Isobelle speaks "This house believes that Werewolves should be considered wild animals because even though we are less normal we are more civilised than Werewolves. Do we transform into hairy wolves? Do we scoff meat like babarians?"

"Babarians? Says the people that suck the life out of people like a parasite!"

"Says the one who tonight will be guzzling on live sheeps"

"Yeah well at least it is alive and not some cold substance you drink out of a packet"

"Do you not drink blood when you eat live sheeps?"

The debates go on for an hour until I make the final blow and win.

"So Ruby what topic would you like to pick for next week?" Miss Joy questions.

"Whether vampires are parasites or not" I reply.

I receive a lot of dirty look as I leave the classroom from the vampires but a lot of smiles from my fellow Werewolves.

Isobelle and Auriele push pass me and say "We'll get you back for this"

I like to seem them try.


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

School Life For A Teenage Werewolf

Chapter 5

Transformation

We all walk down to a silent dining hall and a row of Werewolf teachers in traditional werewolf colours of brown and green. We all sit down in groups, I sit with Angus, Jessica , Nathaniel, Darren , Zofia , Megan and Alexis. Miss Lancy quiets everyone down.

"As all you know, tonight is a full moon! Which is very exciting!" Miss Lancy beams.

Everyone cheers.

"So we are going to explain the routine and rules of tonight , all of you must join a sub-pack with your friends, you should all decide your ranks in the packs. When you are dismissed you will change into your transformation clothes and then report back to the dining hall were you will meet everyone else from each year at 6pm. We will then after taking the registers, move onto the school's playing field and then transform, whilst this happening all doors on site will be locked and barricaded so no strays of the pack enter and when your in wolf mood the old unfortunate hates of vampires come back. the fence will be electricfied and probably anywolf who touches it will probably black out and have a nasty headache the day after. The rules are as following:

1. You can kill rabbits and sheep on the school ground but you must share it with your pack.

2. No real fighting with other packs but play fighting is allowed.

3. Your younger siblings will attend transformation and full moon celebrations until their bedtime of 9.00pm.

4. No one is allowed outside campus.

5. Have fun.

Well that's everything guys so you are all dismissed" Miss Lancy smiles.

We look as a lot of people leave but some groups stay to decide packs and ranks.

"Ok then who is going to be the two Alphas?" I ask.

"I'm not I will probably lead us into the electric fence" Alexis replies.

"I'll put myself forward for Alpha female" Jessica says boldly.

"In that case I will put myself forward for Alpha male" Nathaniel suggests.

"Does anyone have any problems with our nominees?" I announce.

Everyone shakes their head.

"Ok then who will be our Betas?" I request.

"I nominate Ruby to be a Beta Wolf!" Alexis shouts.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

"Er ok and who is going to be the male beta wolf?" I say unsure.

"Angus!" everyone cries.

"M-Me? Ok if that is what you want." Angus says acceptingly.

"Well ok then what do you Alexis, Zofia and Megan want to be?

"We'll be Sentinels!" Zofia and Megan say sychronised.

"I'll be a Caretaker" Alexis exclaimed.

"Ok well thats that then so we will see each other here at 6pm" Jessica says and we all disband.

Me and Alexis leave everyone else and retreat to our dormitory room to change clothing. We changed into our clothes given to us by our parents. Mine being a brown skirt and green shirt and Alexis wearing a brown shirt and jeans. We check the time and realise we must head down to the canteen. As we are walking down the corridor where we spot Isobelle and Aurelie.

"Aww are the two doggies going for walkies?" Isobelle cackes.

"You watch your mouth Parasite" Alexis howls, fists clenched.

"Just leave it Alexis" I say.

"Bye Bye Doggies!" Isobelle and Aurelie chant both laughing.

We arrive at the dining hall to find at least 800 people there from teachers to University students. I notice my brother sitting with the other werewolf prefects inculding Monica.

"Hey Ruby! Hey Alexis!" Zofia says cheerfully.

"Hey" we both reply.

Everyone in our pack is wearing greens, browns and dark blues.

"I'm so excited Nathaniel!" Jessica says excitedly.

"I am too!" He replies and they kiss.

"Yuck!" Alexis says disgusted.

We are interuppted by Nathaniel's younger brother Conor, Zofia's younger brother Alex, Alexis two younger brother Marcus and Zeke and my younger sister screaming at us.

"Hey Laura!" I say happily.

"Hey big sis!" Laura says cutely.

"Everyone!" Miss Lancy says loudly.

The noise quietens down as everyone listens.

"We will now move out onto the field, so everyone will follow me!" she says shouting across the dining hall.

Everyone gets up and moves out onto the field. I hold my sister's hand tightly. I feel a sense of nervousness about what it about to happen but I let it drain out of me.

The night is cold and harsh and the sky is barricaded by the wispy clouds. The pack stand together with our younger siblings on a patch of grass away from everyone else. I look up and see the full moon coming out from behind the clouds. Then the tingling starts, not a bad tingling a peaceful and reassuring one. I look up as my fellow pack members turn. Angus, Zofia, Jessica and Nathaniel turn into different shades of brown wolves. Darren and Megan have changed into dazzling blonde wolves. I too am a wolf by now and I look at my wirey fur and its light brown colour also my senses have increased as I can smell more,hear more and see more and it gives me the sense of being wild and free. My sister sats patting and rubbing me on the head which is very thoughtful of her. I look to see Monica as a fiery ginger werewolf controlling my brother's pack. Jessica and Nathaniel started licking one another in affection and Alexis is play fighting with her brothers. Angus , Zofia, Megan and Darren are also play fighting with one another Zofia pinning down Megan and Angus biting Darren's ear. Jessica and Nathaniel start howling at the moon and by instinct everyone does too, even our siblings. When then go hunting but leave Zofia and Megan to look after our siblings (as we don't want them seeing older brother or sister massacre a sweet little bunny or lamb) and they seem happy about it.

We find a few rabbits and catch them in our jaws , instantly killing them. We also found a few sheep which we kill, ripping the necks and stomachs. we return giving some leftovers to Zofia and Megan who seem delighted and devour them in seconds. We then run through the wood for the reminder of the short night, playing with one another (a siblings having to go inside as it was their bedtime) and running feeling free. We also hunt some rabbits and deer. I was even allowed to run alongside Jessica once or twice. The sun rises and we all transform back me and Alexis walk back to our dormitory tiredly and jump in our beds and we both fall asleep instantly.


End file.
